


脱衣舞（续）

by disestablishmentarianism030



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disestablishmentarianism030/pseuds/disestablishmentarianism030
Summary: 本来不打算加的，但是突然心血来潮加了后续，尝试一下第二人称，好像很有意思。
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 8





	脱衣舞（续）

你坐在椅子上，眼皮似乎黏在一起，你试着睁眼，但毫无动静。你又试着动了一下手指，也是没有任何反应。

周围非常安静，你不知道是自己不能发出声音还是自己听不见，但这样的环境让你其他的感觉更加灵敏。

你感觉有人在摸你的膝盖。那个人用手指轻柔地在你膝盖上画圈，轻柔到几乎发痒。

然后ta用手分开了你的膝盖，挤进你的两腿中间。

声音传来的方向以及大腿内侧的触感都告诉你，他应该是蹲或者跪在你的两腿中间：“还记得我的名字吗？”

当然，当然！你心想，但是没有声音，现在你至少能确定是自己发不出声音而不是听不到。他叫半藏，你当然记得。酒吧里的那一段舞，还深深地刻在你的记忆里。

他贴在你的腹部，应该是仰头望着你吧？你不敢确定。你能感受到他的呼吸就在你小腹附近，有热气在你皮肤上流动。

皮肤？你突然反应过来，感受了一下，自己竟然只穿了一条平角裤坐在椅子上。这让你浑身燥热起来。

有什么又软又热的东西蹭过你的小腹……在你还没有反应过来的时候，他在你的小腹上重重地吸吮了一口，全身的热流都被吸到了小腹，大脑一片空白。血液疯狂地涌向你的阴茎，他只用了轻轻一口，就挑起你全部欲望。

你听见他在轻笑，还在继续舔弄你的腹肌。真是甜蜜的折磨，你硬得发疼，手脚却全部不能动，只能任他玩弄。

轻薄的布料不能阻拦海绵体的勃起，很快前端流出的液体就将内裤洇湿一片。他吹了声口哨，“这么饥渴啊，需要我帮忙吗？”他用指尖在小帐篷的顶端磨蹭，有点力道但并不粗暴，你的呼吸加重了。

他勾住你的裤带慢慢拉开，硬挺的阴茎被裤带压着下弯，弯到一半的时候，阴茎跳出来，回拍在你的小腹上，发出“啪”的一声。像看见了什么美味，他咂了下舌。勾着裤带的手指轻轻一松，内裤的弹力带弹回原处。

他带有薄茧的手指覆上阴茎，指尖沿着凸起的青筋在柱身轻轻滑动，这可解决不了什么，只能让你更加兴奋。你颤抖着，想点头或者出声回应他，但是不行，你无法做出任何反应。

“如果不回答的话，我可不能擅自对你做什么哦！”他好像知道你的窘境，故意折磨你，性格里的恶劣展露无疑。

太可恶了，你几乎能看到他恶魔一样邪恶又诱惑的笑容。脑子被欲望炙烤，你只想把他按在床上，狠狠插他，操到他求饶，让他爽到哭泣，用高潮的空白替代他脸上邪恶的笑。

但很遗憾，先求饶的是你。欲望驱使人前进，你用出吃奶的力气，从嗓子里挤出声音，“求……求你……”

这样的请求取悦了他，哪怕他跪在你腿间，你也能感觉到，是他在掌控你。这种挫败感让你感到恼火。不过你很快就没时间思考了，他猛然间撕开你的内裤，野蛮又霸道，你被吓了一跳。现在，你是完全赤裸的了。他双手握着你完全露出的阴茎，有什么柔软的东西擦过龟头。

是舌头。

湿热的口腔努力包裹住阴茎，他应该是不能全部吞进去，你能感觉到龟头顶到了他的喉咙。异物的入侵刺激喉咙，他不自觉地做了个吞咽的动作，挤压你最敏感的部位。

舌头没什么活动的余地，只能尽自己最大的努力在里面窜来窜去，像一条小泥鳅。真想抓住含在嘴里……你咽了下口水，痛恨自己不能动的身体。

他似乎很喜欢你粗大的阴茎，啧啧不停的吸吮声让你面红耳赤，他、他也太熟练了，你心跳如雷。

他似乎能掌握你所有的心思想法，被你这样可爱的青涩逗笑，用力吸住，再慢慢将阴茎从嘴里拽出，你听到“啵”的一声。

他观察了你一会儿，你想自己现在一定是满脸欲求不满，像个高中生，看见甜甜圈都想捅两下。他将龟头衔回嘴里，舌尖灵活的舔舐着系带，以至于有点口齿不清，“想要我吗？”

哦，他妈的看在老天爷的份上，做梦都想！你在内心大喊。

他嗤笑出声，为你的心在他身上沉沦而感到得意。他吐出含在嘴里的肉棍，口水顺着阴茎滑下，他把玩着你鼓胀饱满的阴囊，继续贴近你，“所以，你想要哪里？”

这是什么混蛋问题，当然是全部，如果可以，你甚至想舔遍他的全身！

“这里怎么样？”

有什么软软的东西挤住了你硬挺的阴茎。根据高度来算，应该是胸……

你没猜错，确实是胸。他拉过你的双手，覆盖在他的胸肌上，你发现手指可以动了。

手下柔软的触感震撼了你，比女性更有弹性的乳房贴在你的掌心，你忍不住捏了捏乳尖，他轻轻呻吟了一声。

他离你实在太近了，没有视觉的你触觉格外敏感，你甚至能感觉到这声呻吟顺着接触点给你的皮肤带来的震颤。

弹软，丝绸一样柔滑的皮肤，触感极好。你想起了那次脱衣舞，他在台上跳动的时候，沉甸甸的奶子随着动作起伏。太火辣了，你用力吸了一下鼻子，怕自己不经意之间会流出鼻血。

现在这双奶子就被你把玩在手中，你肆意揉捏，拉扯，手指陷入胸部的脂肪，乳尖在你的玩弄下从小小的一粒变大，更有弹性。

胸部似乎是他的敏感点之一，他开始按捺不住地呻吟，这是最好的春药。想要更多！你忍不住自己勃发的欲望。

他一定是能听见你的心声！这样勾引你到了极限，就在你要爆发的前一秒，他顺着你的小腹向上亲吻，一路爬到你身上。

他岔开双腿，坐在你的腿根上，两人的阴茎贴在一起。他一只手握住两人的阴茎撸动，另一只手握住你的手，将它放到自己的臀部，“或者你想要更热更紧的东西？”

啪嗒一声，你的鼻血还是没忍住流了出来。噢这也太丢人了！你听到他开心的笑声，把脸埋入他的乳沟，试图将自己憋死在里面。

不过你的手倒是没闲着，手指插入他的臀缝，一片湿滑。两根手指插进去，换来的是他的一声低吟。

人的呻吟原来可以这么好听么？你抬头，咬在他的喉结，继续往里面塞入手指，想听更多。

你有幸喝过一次皇家礼炮，带点烟熏味的焦香，浓厚，丝滑，只消一杯终身难忘。怀里的人低沉又甜蜜的呻吟像加了蜜糖的顶级威士忌，呻吟从他的喉结直接传到你的嘴里，你头昏脑胀，一定是醉了。

你能感觉到他的后穴在伸缩，小嘴一样含着你的手指吞吐，该死的淫荡。你随便用手指捅两下，感觉他不会紧到受伤就猴急地换上了自己的阴茎。

身体终于可以动了，除了还不太能说话，还不能睁开眼睛，你已经可以完全掌控身体。你双手拉开他的臀肉，阴茎像肉刃一样，慢慢顶入。龟头刚进去，那穴口便死死勒住你，卡在冠状沟里。

他的呻吟里带了点哭音，你心疼极了，赶紧停下来安抚，摸索着亲吻他。你含到了那条泥鳅一样的舌头，它终于有空间动了，在你的口腔里乱窜。

不愧是脱衣舞郎，在嘴里的战场你一败涂地，被吻到大脑空白，像个处男一样交由他引领节奏。不过下面的战场，还是你赢了。你狠了狠心，硬是挺了进去。

喔，这就是天堂。你可以肯定，尽管你并不信上帝。

你尽力忍耐自己的冲动，帮他放松臀部肌肉。形状优雅的臀部像是成熟的水蜜桃一样饱满，手指可以深深掐进去。

穴口已经被调教开，虽然你看不见，但是你能摸到穴口到臀肉上的一片水。你忍不住拍了这肥厚的软肉一巴掌。怀里的人抖了一下，陡然叫了一声，甜腻得很。被拍过的地方宣肿起一块，温度变高，一定红了。

但半藏很喜欢这种感觉，你能感觉到他明显更兴奋了，软肉夹着你的阴茎，有力地吸吮，而他自己也扭动腰部，贪婪地渴求更多。

你大口呼吸，将头埋在他的胸口，甚至闻到了一点奶香味。你的阴茎捅在他的屁股里，随着他不老实的动作略微进出。

呼出的热流在你耳边流动，他含住你敏感的耳垂，在你耳边低语：“杰西……嗯……杰西……我想要更多，我想要你。”

神啊，他是天使，他是恶魔，他是伊甸园的蛇是智慧树上的果，是在你丘脑里超新星爆发的心宿二，他是你的世间万物。

他掌控了你欲望的燃点，要你现在为他全力燃烧，而你只能心甘情愿。

你放开束缚，掐住饱满的臀肉用力冲刺，每一下都很用力，破开层层软肉的包裹顶到前列腺。你几乎整根抽出，卡到冠状沟，再整根猛插进去，那里又热又紧，你恨不得把阴囊都塞进去。

你的低喘，他的呻吟，阴囊拍在屁股上的啪啪声，还有噗叽噗叽的水声，混合在一起如此悦耳，你的耳朵越来越红，可能耳朵要先高潮了。

他放肆地叫，把舒爽化作呻吟，表达自己的欲望：“杰西，哦，嗯……啊杰西你好棒！就是这里，啊杰西慢点，不行了，我要死了！！”

由他喊出来的名字仿佛带有魔力，像中了邪恶女巫的诅咒，你逐渐忘记自己的姓名，只记得要狠狠地操身下这个人，让他哭泣，让他高潮！

你抱起他，将他放在地板上，这样的姿势可以更凶狠的插入。他的啜泣已经连不成字句，穴肉不停收缩，像章鱼一样死死缠在你身上。

他射的时候，浑身颤抖着，穴肉紧紧贴住柱身，像漩涡一样紧紧吸住你的阴茎。你本来还想再坚持一会儿，但那张小嘴太甜美了，吸得你灵魂都要射出去。

你抬起头，想看看他被高潮占据的脸。你努力睁开眼睛，看见的却是熟悉的天花板。

该死该死该死。

麦克雷的手盖在眼睛上，不肯挪开。裤裆里一片黏腻，这已经说明了一切。多少年没有像青少年一样做春梦了，现在倒好，裤裆湿得像尿了床一样。

他狠狠一拳砸在床沿。

那个脱衣舞郎，实在太辣了，简直是他的取向狙击，他又回想起春梦里真实的触感……清晨的小鸟再一次欢腾。

该死该死该死。

如果能约到他就好了。麦克雷翻了个身，对着墙回想梦里的滋味，给清晨的自己再泄一次火。

虽然不能确定一定能把半藏约出来——他看起来就是很难搞定的那种人，但至少，有足够的钱的话，可以点他的单！如果钱够多，也许梦里的事会发生在现实也说不定！

所以，今天也是努力为死局帮卖命攒钱的一天啊，杰西麦克雷！


End file.
